


(hokuje) you are my hero

by jc_lewis



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_lewis/pseuds/jc_lewis
Summary: hokuto gets less than just bitter about some of jesse's actions on tv lately, but jesse always had a way with hokuto, whether he liked it or not.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 20





	(hokuje) you are my hero

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the hokuje stans who d-worded because of how highkey hokuje has been about their love in public lately. i am devastated.

“It was exactly like I said Hokuto! What else do you want from me?” The tall man stalked the slightly shorter one from the bedroom to the living room. He wasn’t even sure what Hokuto was upset over. 

Hokuto stopped in his tracks and shot Jesse a menacing glare, “We’ve talked about this. ” If looks could cut, Hokuto’s was plenty sharp to slice through Jesse. 

Jesse let out a long sigh and dragged Hokuto onto the couch and threw his arm around Hokuto. If logic couldn’t penetrate Hokuto’s prickly exterior right now, perhaps some cuddles and kisses would do the trick. He gave Hokuto a peck on the cheek, but Hokuto was unimpressed. He then cuddled against Hokuto, leaning on the other man’s broad shoulder and yet Hokuto still remained unfazed. 

Jesse wasn’t even sure why Hokuto was always _so_ bothered by his skinship towards Kochi. All he did was grab Kochi’s hand when he was literally close to pissing his pants on national television. Was it that bad? 

“Jesse stop it.” 

“What?”

“Stop trying to glaze over this.”

“Well, we can’t be having the same fights over and over again?” It’s been a long day, and the last thing Jesse wanted was to spend the rest of the night arguing with Hokuto over nothing. And it seemed like neither had the patience that night. 

One couldn’t understand what went wrong and the other couldn’t seem to concede. 

* * *

Since that night, both Juri and Shintaro seemed to sense something between Jesse and Hokuto. On separate occasions, the two reached out to the arguing couple. 

Juri suggested making it up to Hokuto. “Throw him a surprise.” He said. The more elaborate, the better: balloons, flowers, cake. Or at least he claimed that was his secret to keeping Taiga happy. 

Over yakiniku, Shintaro suggested just letting the incident simmer down. “Hokuto gets like that sometimes. He gets sucked into his own emotions. ” He said as he flipped the short rib and let it sizzle. 

And like a good boyfriend Jesse considered both sets of advice, but the way that the schedule had turned out he hardly even saw Hokuto. Or had time to do any of that. 

When Jesse arrived home that night, it was quarter past eleven. Another long work day, another long day of nothing from Hokuto. Jesse hated cold wars, but hated more about fighting over this specifically. He missed Hokuto, but he knew Hokuto was stubborn. As Jesse started his shower water, he dropped a text to Hokuto.

_Bold and risky._ he shuddered at his move and ducked into the shower. That night he stayed up until 3 a.m. waiting for Hokuto and nothing. 

Shit. Day three without Hokuto and Jesse was slightly panicked. 

* * *

The next day when the team had a meeting to decide who to send to the fitting for the GQ awards, the group unanimously agreed to send Jesse. Afterall, the Anan team loved him despite every last joke he tried to pull. 

“Then Juri you should go with Jesse.” Juri has an impressive track record of keeping Jesse under control.

“No...let’s give Hokuto a chance.” Juri quickly deferred to Shintaro and shot him a look. 

He caught the look and nodded in agreement, “Hokuto, you’re free right?” 

Not having caught onto Juri and Shintaro’s efforts in giving the two time to reconcile, Hokuto happily agreed and the team reported back to their manager that Hokuto and Jesse were going to go fit for the suits. 

Shintaro and Juri fist bumped behind everyone’s backs. 

* * *

Jesse and Hokuto arrived separately that night and because of traffic, they barely caught a breath before changing and being ushered onto stage. 

“Hokuto? Pst.” Jesse nudged Hokuto. He gave a cute little tug on Hokuto’s suit sleeve. 

“What?” Hokuto straightened out his sleeve and started to walk faster.

“Nothing.” Jesse stopped and pouted, watching Hokuto leave him behind. When he caught up to Hokuto, he decided he had to at least get Hokuto to talk to him. 

At least if they were on stage Hokuto couldn’t ignore him. 

When they walked onto the stage, he saw a chance to crack a smile on Hokuto’s face. Jesse walked up to the award plaque and pretended to pick it up. It was always dumb shit like this that Hokuto caved into. But when Jesse checked Hokuto for a reaction and saw a death glare, he only tried harder.

_You’re lucky we’re on camera Lewis._ But it didn’t matter because Jesse could already see Hokuto cracking beneath the surface. 

Nobody seriously thinks Jesse’s jokes are ever funny, except Hokuto because Jesse is his kryptonite. 

When the awardees were seated for a short break, Hokuto caught Jesse and dragged him by the sleeve to a corner with no reporters. Although he was being yanked, a wide grin was plastered over Jesse’s face because he finally got Hokuto’s attention again. 

“I swear to God you…” Hokuto sounded like a mother angry at her child for embarrassing her publicly, “Can you please cut it out?” He hissed. 

“How else was I going to get you to talk to me?” He couldn’t take angry Hokuto seriously. Teasing him was way too fun. 

“You _know_ that I can’t stay mad at you forever. Couldn’t you just wait two days?” Hokuto sheepishly admitted. ‘Whipped’ is what Kyomoto Taiga calls Hokuto. 

“Well, what is it then? Where are you stuck?” Jesse had a way of untangling Hokuto’s thoughts. It was what he was good at. 

“Remember the other day when out of nowhere you called Kochi ‘marriage material’?”

“No...but go on…” 

Hokuto took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice down, “Well, the day after that you grab his hand on national television! What was I supposed to think?” 

Jesse was utterly defeated; he wished Hokuto could have just told him that there was a prologue to this whole story and it would have been resolved so much quicker. 

Alas Hokuto continued, “And then I hate how he was the one there to protect you. It was such a rare chance…” his voice trailed off as he began to get sulky. Normally this side was reserved for private, but in front of Jesse Hokuto always felt so small. Perhaps it was his deeply-rooted insecurity.

Little did Hokuto know the days without him, Jesse was starting to panic. He loved and hated that Hokuto was such a puzzle, one with unexpected twists and turns. He smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair and tell him it was okay. (There was no faster way to get murdered than to mess up his hair before he had to show up for cameras)

Instead, Jesse pulled Hokuto in for a quick hug since no one was looking. He ran his hand up and down Hokuto’s back as if he was solacing an upset child. And when the staff began hollering for all talents to get back into position, Jesse leaned over Hokuto’s right ear for a split second and whispered.

“Kochi is just a brother. You will always be my hero, you know.” 

* * *

“Who in SixTONES would be your hero?” The reporter asked the line up of talents. 

“Jesse.” Hokuto answered without hesitation after almost getting red remembering what Jesse whispered next to his ear. Almost flustered, he kept his cool and quickly answered the remainder of the question. 

Just when he thought it was over, the interviewer asked who Hokuto would like to protect instead. By now he was afraid to even make eye contact with Jesse because he _knew_ Jesse was already beaming. 

“Jesse.” He still answered without hesitation, “He always worried for others with little consideration for himself and his own worries. This kind of Jesse makes me want to protect him.” The heartfelt answer left the reporter short for words. 

Seeing this chance, Jesse jumped in at the chance to reconcile, “So that means I can go over to your apartment tonight right?” He hinted. Good thing he was _always_ joking - because Hokuto knew Jesse was serious. 

“No...Not like that…” Between them, they knew it meant ‘yes’. 

After the show ended, Jesse swiftly caught Hokuto this time and turned on his camera, “Come on, take a picture with me.” 

“What?” 

Before Hokuto could protest, Jesse snapped the picture and Hokuto smiled widely, being the professional idol he was. 

“What was that for?”

“To show off my boyfriend on my jweb.” Jesse leaned over again, “Kochi doesn’t get this privilege.” And when no one was looking he landed a quick peck on Hokuto’s forehead and walked away smugly. 

“Bastard." Hokuto knew he lost yet again to Jesse Lewis. 

**Author's Note:**

> in reference to the monitoring segment featuring kochi/juri/jesse and the GQ awards featuring hokuje.


End file.
